Double Date
by PugZkii
Summary: Kevin and Dave invite Stuart and Phil (Minions Paradise) over for a movie night. For Stuart though, his night with his lover and friends takes an unexpected turn for a much better night. Rated M! Don't like Male/Male/Male/Male? Don't read! For all others! ENJOY!


Summary: Kevin and Dave invite Stuart and Phil (Minions Paradise) over for a movie night, which turns out to be a better night than expected.

 **WARNING:** Rated 18 and Yaoi (Male/Male). If you do not agree with this, than don't read this story.

For everyone else, ENJOY!

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart grumbled to himself softly as he searched under his desk, the darkness obscuring his vision as he felt around for his pen. He fell asleep yet again while filling out a complaint application that one of his brothers came to him for. Since he worked in the engineering part of the lab, he had to fix things that he had the skill to. If he didn't, he would fill out a form that would be pushed on to the next minion to look at. There, they would decide whether or not the project was in their area of expertise. If not, it would be pushed on to the next minion. With how many yellow skin, be-goggled workers there were in his area, this process could last for weeks until it came to the right minion, who would then proceed to fix the equipment.

With the little amount of light coming in through the space in between the floor and the wall of his desk, he saw a black glove come into his line of view, picking up his pen that he was looking for before disappearing. Slightly curious, Stuart crawled back into his chair, straightening his uniform before looking at the minion standing on the other side of his desk. It was Dave.

"Morning, Stuart," Dave greeted. "Dozed off again?"

Stuart could hear the laughter in Dave's tone and turned a cold glare on his friend. "You know me so well." He hissed softly.

"Someone's cranky," Dave said under his breath. "Phil not let you sleep again?"

"We didn't get to sleep until about 2:30 and I had to be up at 5. So no, he didn't. We still haven't gone all the way yet."

"That's what comes with dating him," A short pause. "You love him though, right?"

Stuart snorted, gaze trailing off to some random spot on the desk in front of him. "With all my heart."

Even though Phil got on Stuart's nerves at times, especially with the long nights that the curly haired male needed his release, there was not a day that passed that Phil wasn't bouncing around in his chest and plucking a deep tune with his heartstrings.

"That's why you're the better boyfriend." Dave put flatly.

"What?" Stuart laughed, meeting his friends eyes again.

"Kevin's mad at me because I left him with an erection last night. I had to be up at the same time as you and I value my sleep."

Stuart shook his head, another small laugh escaping him. "You're horrible."

They shared a chuckle before Dave spoke up again. "What're you doing tonight?"

Stuart shrugged. "Nothing probably."

"Okay, well, Kevin and I want to know if you and Phil would like to come over for a movie tonight. Like a double date. It'll start at 8."

"Will there be food?"

"I'm getting snacks."

"Then yes, we'd love that."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Stuart's heavy eye lid begged to be shut as he pushed in his code to his room. When it beeped in approval, he turned the latch and opened the door. He met Phil inside, who just finished cleaning off the table from his dinner.

"Hey, Stuart," He smiled when the slightly shorter male walked in through the door. "How was work?"

"It was fine. Same stuff as usual," Stuart replied, kicking off his shoes and strolling up behind Phil, giving him a backwards hug. He breathed his scent and quickly felt himself slipping. "How was your day off?"

"Boring. I ran to the store and got some groceries, slept for a bit, and ate and that's when you showed up." Phil felt Stuart becoming limp, the arm that was once tightly wrapped around him now becoming loose and falling a little. Smiling, Phil moved ever so lightly to turn and push Stuart back.

Stuart jolted awake, immediately apologizing.

"You should probably sleep," Phil said.

"Okay, but first," Stuart started. "Dave and Kevin want to know if you'd like to come over for a movie tonight at 8."

"I have nothing going on so yeah, I'll go."

Content with the answer, Stuart let Phil kiss him and then walked lazily to their shared bed, crawled underneath the covers and was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

Stuart was dragged from his sleep when he felt a small hand shaking is figure. Eye sliding open, he saw Phil standing over him and groggily sat up.

"You were snoring and it's 7:30. You might want to get ready."

Lifting his goggles, Stuart rubbed the sleep from his eye. "Right." He felt Phil plant a kiss on his cheek before he left the bedside to get dressed, already having showered.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Dave ripped open a bag of chips and started pouring them into a bowl he had fished from his cabinet when he felt a slap to his rear. Looking at the suspect, Kevin came up beside him and snatched a chip.

"Are they coming over?" Kevin asked. Taking another flake of the salty treat.

"Yeah, they should be here in twenty minutes or so."

Smirking, Kevin waited till Dave emptied his second bag of chips before flipping him around and pushing him against the counter. "I have been waiting all day and it didn't help that I didn't get any last night."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Well you'll have to wait till tonight because Stuart and Phil will be here soon." The much smaller minion tried pulling out of the leaders grasp before Kevin crushed his lips against Dave's, making him halt in his struggle. It only took a second before Dave melted into the kiss.

Kevin released his hold on Dave and pressed their bodies closer when the smaller male wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck.

Dave gasped when he was lifted up, his legs now parted and on either side of Kevin's body.

Their kiss quickly turned into heated making out, but before long, a knock sounded through the door, making the couple break apart.

"They're here," Dave said, panting softly. "Let me get up."

Moving off of Dave, Kevin got up and pulled open the fridge, pulling out the dip for the chips, as Dave straightened out his clothes and answered the door, letting in their guests. Stuart was much more awake now, having slept for a couple hours, and Phil was a little more quiet than usual. He'd never been over to someone else's house, besides Stuart's when they first met a few days from Valentine's Day, but once he got comfortable, he'd start talking more.

Placing the chips and dip on the coffee table in front of the sofa, a box of soda for Phil sat on the side that the curly haired male took refuge on, while Kevin placed a box of different types of beer under the table for the others. Phil didn't usually drink but when he did, it wasn't ever that much, so Kevin decided to be considerate and bought him some grape soda.

"So we have Titanic, American Sniper, and some other movies that we just bought."

After deciding on a movie, settling for Guardians of the Galaxy, they made small talk through the previews until the movie started.

Stuart cuddled against Phil while Dave did the same to Kevin, each hugging up on their respective partners.

While they watched, they began digging in on the snacks, beer and soda that were provided.

Half way through the movie, Stuart, having only a couple of beers with one open and half empty on the table, peered up at Phil who's eyes were glued to TV. Smiling, he snuck a peek over at the pair on the opposite side of the couch, immediately coming to terms that him and Phil were the only ones actually watching the movie. Kevin had Dave pushed against the arm of the sofa, making out with him quietly. He couldn't seem to take his gaze off the couple as Kevin moved to suckle on Dave's side, hand running over Dave belly and inching closer to his nether region.

Stuart's eye widened slightly when Dave met his stare, giving him a look that Stuart knew all too well.

' _He's challenging me!'_ He became slightly nervous as he turned his look back to the TV before looking up at Phil again, who was still very into the movie, unaware of what was happening just a few inches from him. Hearing a soft gasp, Stuart's eye snapped back to the other two. He saw Dave squirming as Kevin ran his fingers over the hardening flesh beneath the thin layer of clothing he was wearing. Stuart could feel himself becoming excited and discretely started to run his hand across the inside of Phil's leg, getting very close to his sensitive bits, making his lover look at him.

Phil suddenly became aware of the arousal in the air, glancing over at Dave and Kevin, surprised when he saw what they were doing. Looking back to Stuart, who had his head now in his lap, he placed his hand on Stuart head, giving him the okay to keep going.

Stuart watched Phil's crotch while he pushed his fingers against him, teasing the member through his clothing. When he saw Phil harden slightly, he shifted in his position and pressed his lips to the lump, kissing it.

Phil watched, no longer interested in the movie, actually forgetting it was even on. He grit his teeth when Stuart opened his mouth and covered his forming erection, giving a small suck to it through the fabric. They had done this before, but it made it even more arousing knowing they had people who were in the same room as them. Phil's head fell against the back of the couch when Stuart gave a particularly strong suck, mouth falling open to groan softly.

Stuart paused when he felt a new pair of hands trailing over his back and his butt. Sitting up, he saw Dave was now turned towards him, naked and fully aroused. Stuart's eye scanned the male before him, who's hands were now gripping tightly to Stuart's arms, small moans escaping him. Behind him, Kevin had Dave's cheeks parted, tongue lapping quickly at the smaller minions entrance. Stuart heart quickened as he watched the scene before him, his skin becoming hotter. He let out a surprised yelp when he was pulled back against Phil, who was now resting against the arm rest, hand sliding down to trail over the slowly forming tent in Stuart's pants.

Stuart groaned, a quiver racking his body. He closed his eye as Phil rubbed him, biting his lip. When his hardening member was brought out to the cool air, he became flustered. But it didn't last long for he stiffened at the wet appendage that licked him from his base to his tip. Eye opening again, he watched as Dave tongued his member, pulling on the skin with his hand in a stroking manner.

"You okay?" Phil asked from behind Stuart, voice low and filled with lust.

"Y-yeah~" Stuart moaned when Dave's mouth encased him, sucking roughly. "Oh~"

Phil slid his tongue up Stuart's side, biting ever so often.

"Do we have any lube left, babe?" Kevin called suddenly, voice also filled with need.

Dave came off Stuart with an audible pop. "Yeah, it's in our room in the beside table." He answered, then went back down on his one-eyed brother, drawing a strangled moan from him. He let himself relax as Kevin disappeared into the connected room.

Stuart's head swam, unable to decide what to make of what was happening. When Kevin came back, he passed the lube to Phil, who took it and placed it down beside him, arm still holding Stuart tight against him.

Stuart's head was tilted back as his hand fisted in Phil's pant leg, knuckles white. Dave had stripped him of his clothing, so now he was naked and open.

Dave sighed happily when Stuart released in his mouth, swallowing every drop. He'd never done anything sexual with the one-eyed male. He hasn't even done so much as kissing him, which he hoped he could do tonight.

Phil gently pushed a bliss ridden Stuart off of him, slipping off his own clothes, and Kevin pulled Dave up to a kneeling position, looping his hand around him to help hold him up.

Stuart flopped against Dave, Dave taking the tired minions hand and intertwining their fingers. "Don't fall asleep yet, Stuart," Dave said lowly. "There's still more to do."

Before he could ask, Stuart felt Phil push his finger passed the tight ring of muscle, making his hand tighten in Dave's. This was new. It wasn't painful, but slightly uncomfortable. He squirmed and moaned when the digit thrusted in and out of him.

Kissing the side of his virgin friends head, he snuck a hand down to stroke Stuart's member, making the smaller male cry out wildly in pleasure, making it difficult for him to focus on Phil's finger.

Kevin played with Dave's cock, quickly stroking it, while he slid his own inside of Dave's tight entrance. They were ahead because they could last longer, while their brothers were new at it. Kevin had to admit though, it surprised him that Phil seemed like he knew what he was doing, which brought questions to his mind that would be saved for later.

Scooting back a little, Phil pressed the head of his member against Stuart's ring, pushing forward until the head sunk in.

Dave held tightly to Stuart as said male began to squirm in pain, moaning and quivering as Phil continued to slowly push deeper. Stroking him didn't seem to do much to take his mind off of the intrusive appendage sliding into him, so he did what he'd been wanting to. Dave pushed Stuart back enough to smash their lips together, knowing that it immediately caught Stuart's attention. Their lips molded together nicely while their tongue's danced.

Phil groaned softly when he was all the way in, buried to the hilt. After a minute of watching his boyfriend and Dave make out, he began to move his hips in a shallow thrusting action. He looked at Kevin, who was pounding madly in and out of Dave, eyes shut tightly in satisfaction. Moving a little faster, Stuart broke away from Dave to let out a moan.

"Ah~!" Stuart cried, tears seeping from his eye, clearing showing his pleasure. A trail of droll formed on his lip from his and Dave's making out, which Phil found extremely adorable.

Grabbing Stuart by the hip, Phil started to pound into him, eliciting a groan from both of them.

Kevin pulled out of Dave, getting off the couch and flipping his lover onto his back. Phil followed, doing the same with Stuart. Dave and Stuart were laying side by side now, fingers still intertwined as they were fucked roughly.

This was Dave's favorite position, it always made it so Kevin could slam right into his sweet spot. Dave's back arched, mouth falling open as he let out his own sounds of pleasure. "Kevin! Harder~!" He cried.

Stuart watched, panting along with Phil's hard thrusts, as Kevin silently obeyed. The taller male bent over Dave, his arms holding him up, as his hips frantically snapped against Dave, making his friend rock back with every motion. This time, it was Dave who tightened his hold on Stuarts hand, head thrown back and free hand gripping the couches back rest fabric.

Turning his gaze back to Phil, he pulled him down and forced their lips together, the action making Phil's heart quicken in excitement as he pushed into his lover faster. Breaking their kiss, Stuart quietly groaned into his ear, "I'm gonna cum, Phil~"

"I am too." Phil groaned back. He laid his body down on Stuart's as he bit into his side, giving out a couple more thrusts as Stuart's juices splattered across his stomach, before spilling his own seed deep inside his partners body, some seeping out and falling to the floor.

They lay there panting for awhile and basking in the afterglow of their orgasm before Dave's moans and cries of pleasure reached Stuarts ears. Pushing himself up, he turned to his side and ran his hand over Dave body before trailing his fingers down and grabbing Dave member and giving it quick strokes. Before long, Dave was quivering and releasing all over Stuart's hand, while Kevin was releasing inside of Dave.

When they parted, Kevin coming up off of Dave and Dave sitting up, they kissed and turned their attention to Stuart. Dave smiled at Stuart's appearance, his hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, and eye lid heavy in exhaustion.

"So?" Dave began. "How was your first time?"

"I definitely wasn't expecting it to happen like that but it was amazing."

Phil said relatively the same thing as he cuddled Stuart, trying not to fall asleep.

The movie was long over, not that they cared. Kevin was still curious, "Phil, I have a question."

Phil opened his eyes, not knowing that they had closed, and looked at Kevin, giving him his attention.

"You were very good at what you were doing, and for your first time, so I was just wondering where you learned that from?" Kevin asked.

This made Stuart look at him as well, curious as well.

"I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do, I guess." Phil answered. "And...I've seen it in video's and stuff."

Kevin nodded. "Well you guys can stay here tonight, breakfast will be made in the morning."

"Okay." Stuart smiled.

Pulling a sleepy, quiet Dave up, he walked to his room and shut the door, disappearing.

Stuart was cuddled against Phil, their lips colliding slow and soft. "I love you, Stuart." Phil said, running his hand over Stuart's still naked body after they broke apart.

"I love you too."

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Here's my short story! Hope you enjoyed it! :)

-PZ


End file.
